The present invention relates to devices used in flowerpots, and particularly to an isolating plate for a flowerpot for storing; water and supplying water.
In the prior art, the bottom of a flowerpot is formed with vent hole. However, other part away from the vent hole has poor ventilating effect. Thereby, an isolating plate is installed in the flowerpot so that a gap is left between the isolating plate and the bottom of the flowerpot. The isolating plate has a plurality of vent holes for ventilation. However, the prior art isolating plate has only ventilation effect, but no function of water storage. This is inconvenient in current busy society.
In another design a flowerpot has a function of water storage and a water absorption material (such as cotton piece, or sponge) is used in the water and the space between the water and planting earth so as to wet the earth. However, this prior art design has the following defects:
(1) If the water absorption material erodes, the water storage space will not store water and thus water can not be transferred to the earth.
(2) Rainy water flowing into the flowerpot can not be drained out of the flowerpot so that the roots of plants in the flowerpot will erode.
(3) The installation of water storage material will cause that the ventilation of air in the roots of the plants become worse so that the lifetimes of the plants are shortened.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an isolating plate for a flowerpot for storing water and supplying water with predetermined amount, wherein the isolating plate comprises an isolating plate, a groove seat having a spacer, a water control means, a water control chamber, a Water supply groove, and an auxiliary water storage chamber.
In one application, the auxiliary water storage chamber is an auxiliary water storage basin. By the isolating plate; the isolating plate and the auxiliary water storage basin are placed in another flowerpot. A bottom of the flowerpot has vent holes and thus can not store water, but by the isolating plate and the auxiliary water storage basin, water is stored in the auxiliary water storage basin. Amount of water is controlled according to absorption of roots of plants in the flowerpot. Thus, a preferred ventilation is provided.
In another application, the auxiliary water storage chamber is formed by a space between the isolating plate and a bottom of the flowerpot. The flowerpot has a ventilating tube protruded from a bottom of the flowerpot, the isolating plate is placed in the flowerpot, a space with the flowerpot and below an upper end of the ventilating tube is formed is a water storage space. By the structure of the isolating plate, the water in the flowerpot is controllable.